ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoner of Arc-V
Summoner of Arc-V is a fanfiction series created by Bopdog111. It shows of a boy named Leo Logan going through time to correct the distortions of history in the anime of Arc-V. Plot A boy named Leo Logan was beaten badly by a bully named Sawatari, for not being able to Pendulum Summon by not having any Pendulum Cards. Sawatari then wanted Leo to pay up but Leo told him he spent it on Synchro Monsters, which lead Sawatari to about to start to beat him up until someone stopped him. It was someone named Yuya, who told Sawatari that bullying kids like that was unfair. Sawatari shrugged it off, and Yuya challenged him which the boy accepted. Yuya showed great talent, and defeated Sawatari while complimenting to Leo that the deck is strong enough to score wins without the use of Pendulum Cards if he practices, and focuses on it's battle style. Sawatari angered that he lost called Yuya a cheater, and threw Leo's deck to an ocean while stealing his Super Polymerization card saying it wasn't common in his hometown. Heartbroken by this cruel act Leo was sobbing about the lost of his deck, saying he put his heart into building it. Sawatari laughed that Leo should be glad that he got rid of the deck because it was a cheating deck, and walked off. A girl asked Yuya to beat him again saying ever since Sawatari learned how to Pendulum Summon he called everyone a waste of time, and he trashed her deck. Yuya said he can't stay, but promises her that Sawatari will be stopped while guiding Leo home. While taking him home Leo asked if Yuya was Yuya Sakaki. Yuya explained that he came in search of someone. When they reached the Logan residence they were surprised that it was populated by police, and an officer explained that Leo's parents had been killed. Yuya decides that he is taking Leo with him believing he has a lot of potential. He taken Leo to a destroyed future of the Arc-V series where it's survivors are Yuya, Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Zuzu Boyle, Sora Perse, Gong, Kite Tenjo, and Aster Phoenix. Yuya explained to them about Leo, and that he only watched two episodes of Arc-V much to their shock, and anger. After several arguements a demon like creature found them, and Yuri gave Leo his Ancient Gear Deck to prove on how strong he is. Leo defeated the creature, and was explained a few things, and was tasked by Zuzu to fixed the Distortions of History with the watch she gave him. Leo agreed, and had been in episode 1 of Arc-V reliving the series as a main character, and becoming a younger adoptive brother to the regular Yuya Sakaki. It's up to Leo to correct history. Episodes Travel through Time: The start of Leo's journey, and his assault by Kite. He uses Ancient Gear Cards, and was taked by Zuzu to correct history. With the use of Fusion, Xyz, Synchro, and Pendulum Summoning can he pull it off? Category:Stories Category:Stories with Dueling Category:Summoner of ARC-V